Coure
by Nisfuun
Summary: Walau hanya sesaat,karena dahulu kau tak akan peduli dengan segala permasalahan tentang diriku./Pernahkah kau berucap bahwa setiap hari yang kita lewati adalah hari yang paling indah?/...Mereka nampak cerah bagiku, terkadang aku berfikir sulit untuk mengapainya, karena aku nampak redup dan tak bersinar seperti mereka/Badsummary/Segera diupdate. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Coure**

"Semua ukiran perasaan antara aku dan kamu."

 **Hinata hyuuga X Naruto Uzumaki Slight Sakura Haruno  
Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

Hanya sebuah kisah diantara kita dimana pada saat itu kaulah yang sangat berarti...

Happy Reading minna—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pernahkah kau berucap bahwa setiap hari yang kita lewati adalah hari yang paling indah, ya hari-hari itu sangatlah indah dimana setiap harinya kita aku, kau dan dia selalu menghabiskan waktu ditempat ini..

Dahulu saat kita kita masih kecil kau selalu menjadi tameng perisai untung kami dari anak-anak nakal yang selalu menganggu aku dan dia, tapi setelah hal itu terjadi kau memandang dia dengan penuh sirat kekhawatiran semantara aku hanya terdiam melihat kau berlari melewatiku tanpa menayakan hal serupa kepadaku.

Tak apalah, lagipula aku tahu kau pasti juga menghawatirkan aku..

.

.

.

"Ne.. jika dalam keadaan terdesak siapa yang akan kau pilih, aku atau Hinata." Aku memandang kau dengan penuh harap, aku penasaran dengan jawaban yang dilontarkanmu apakah kau akan memilih aku atau gadis bersurai cantik itu, ayolah katakan!

"Aku.. akan.. memilih diriku sebagai taruhannya hehe."lagi-lagi kau mencari alasan, aku hanya memandang betapa akrabnya kau saat dia mulai memukul pelan dirimu sementara kau hanya mengeluh canda, tawa diantara kalian begitu lepas.

Aku bahagia melihat kalian akrab akan tetapi dadaku selalu sakit saat aku tahu jika kebahagiaanmu bukanlah dariku..

Tak apalah, jika kebahgiaan itu membuatmu tersenyum..

Walau senyum itu bukanlah untukku...

.

.

.

.

"Hinata..cepat kemari."aku berlari kecil kearah kedua insan manusia tersebut, mereka tidak pernah berubah tetap selalu akrab aku bersyukur karena kami masih diberi waktu untuk selalu bersama.

Seperti dahulu..

"Halo.. Sakura- _chan_ dan Naruto- _kun_."Aku menyapa mereka, kedua Sahabatku. Sakura dan Naruto.

"Setelah ini mau ketempat yang biasa?"Aku berfikir untuk menerima tawaran Sakura sudah lama kami tidak kesana bersama-sama tanpa pikir panjang aku menyetujui ajakan tersebut, Sakura merespon dengan segera memelukku sepertinya dia bahagia kulirik Naruto yang ternyata tersenyum..

Hatiku sakit melihat senyumnya..

Saat aku tau ternyata sorot matanya bukanlah kepadaku..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terdiam, melihat mereka bemain bersama seperti dahulu raut muka Sakura tampak bahagia saat berhasil mengerjai Naruto, sementara itu Naruto tak hentinya merajuk kepada gadis tersebut , aku tersenyum saat mereka melambai kerahku yang terdiam dirumah pohon kami.

Aku ingin merasakan posisi Sakura yang selalu menjadi cahaya bagi Naruto, aku merasa diriku sangat egois tapi apa mau dikata aku hanya ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya..

"Haha.. sudah Sakura- _chan_ aku lelah, aku mau istirahat dulu ya."

"Kau itu lemah banget sih."ucap Sakura mengejek, sementara Naruto hanya mendengus seraya berlalu menghampiri rumah pohon kami.

"Hahh.. melelahkan sekali bermain-main bersama Sakura _-chan_ , dia masih saja ceria seperti dulu ternyata Sakura- _chan_ tidak pernah berubah ya."entahlah aku hanya merespon dengan anggukan tanda bahwa aku setuju dengan ucapannya.

Aku memandang sendu kearah Naruto yang berada disampingku, tidak banyak yang berubah darinya Naruto tetaplah Naruto yang dulu, selalu ceria dan bersahabat dengan siapapun.

"Naruto _-kun_ juga tidak berubah kok."

"Benarkah.. padahal aku sudah jarang sekali bersama kalian loh."aku tersenyum menaggapi jawabanya, walaupun Naruto sudah jarang bersama-sama aku dan Sakura tapi aku tahu bahwa Naruto selalu menyempatkan waktunya berkumpul lagi bersama kami.

"Hinata- _chan_ juga tidak berubah, kau semakin cantik."

"..."

"Hinata- _chan_?"aku terlonjak saat Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku, entah kenapa perasaanku menghangat mendengar perkatannya. senyumku mengembang seketika, walau hanya sesaat aku bahagia saat Naruto akhirnya sedikit memperhatikanku."Naruto- _kun_ akan melanjutkan kuliah dimana?"

"Aku akan ke tokyo, sepertinya aku tidak ingin berpisah dari kalian apalagi Sakura- _chan._."

"..."

"...kondisi fisiknya sangat lemah, aku harus melindunginya."raut wajahmu berubah seketika saat melihatnya hatiku sesak melihat sorot matamu begitu sedih dan kesepian, kau tidak perlu khawatir akupun merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu. aku juga akan melindungi Sakura karena gadis musim semimu adalah sahabat terbaikku.

Aku merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu walau terkadang aku menyadari hatiku sesak dan melebur bersama air mataku yang entah mengapa mengalir begitu saja..

..melihatmu yang lagi-lagi menoreh luka dihatikku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Arigatou, _senpai._ "

"Hinata tolong bantu urus bagian sana."aku segera berlari kearah tujuan tersebut, disinilah aku berada sekarang aku seorang mahasiswi semester tiga di universitas tokyo aku dan yang lain sedang melakukan ospek untuk mahasiswa baru.

Aku merasa beruntung karena mengetahui bahwa aku dan dirinya berada dalam satu universitas yang sama ditokyo, walaupun aku tahu bahwa berat untuk kami terutama untuknya berpisah dari Sakura yang memutuskan melanjutkan kuliah di Kyoto, butuh waktu yang cukup lama aku untuk memastikannya bahwa kami masih dapat bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Hinata."samar-samar aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku, kuedarkan pandanganku kesegala arah akhirnya aku melihatnya dari kejauhan sedang melambaikan tangannya sembari memberi intrupsi kepadaku untuk melihat pesan yang dikirimnya ke ponselku.

 **From : Naruto-** _ **kun**_ **  
'Aku bete nih hari ini banyak banget junior yang menggodaku, oh ya Hinata-chan jangan terlalu cape ya. Setelah ospek selesai aku tunggu didepan gerbang kampus .'**

Aku tesenyum geli membaca setiap keluh kesahnya, Naruto sangat populer dikalangan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi kampus selain terkenal dengan kepandaiannya bergaul dengan semuanya, Naruto juga termaksud cowok yang pandai menarik perhatian para dosen karena perbuatan-perbuatan isengnya.

Walau tidak terlalu sering bertemu karena kesibukan kami selama menjadi mahasiswa, tapi kami selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama.

Walau hanya sesaat Aku bersyukur karena pada akhirnya Naruto melihatku dan tersenyum untukku..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Setelah ini mau kemana?"

"Terserah kau sajalah."kulihat Naruto tampak berfikir sesekali wajahnya dikerutkan aku menahan tawa melihat tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil.

"Huahh.. aku menyerah otakku tidak mau diajak kompromi."

"Haha.. sudahlah lebih baik kita pulang saja."

.

.

"Aku merindukan Sakura _-chan_."

"..."

"Apa Hinata juga merindukan Sakura _-chan_?"

"Tentu saja aku—  
"Apa Sakura _-chan_ sehat, apakah Sakura- _chan_ bahagia disana ya."aku memandang lirih Naruto yang menatap jauh kedepan sorot pandangnya menegaskan bahwa dirinya kesepian, apa Naruto tidak bahagia bersamaku?

"Aku tidak bisa melindunginya."Naruto menghentikan mobilnya, kulihat tubuhnya gemetar raut wajah yang ceria entah mengapa hilang bersama bulir perasaan rindu akan kehadiran gadis musim seminya yang juga Sahabatku yang tak akan pernah aku jangkau.

..Karena Sakura begitu cerah untuk aku lampaui.

Lagi-lagi aku merasa gagal melindungi perasaanmu entah mengapa hatiku sakit melihat kau bersedih seperti ini, karena aku hanya bisa terdiam disaat seperti ini..

"Menagislah Naruto _-kun_ , tumpahkanlah segala kerinduanmu."Aku menagkupkan kepalanya dipelukanku, tubuhnya gemetar saat dirinya menagis sembari mengeratkan pelukannya kepadaku, akupun menangis berasamanya..

..menangis untuk segala perasaanya yang kesepian.

.

.

.

.

.

Disini kau dan aku selalu bersama menghabiskan waktu sengang kita untuk mengenang masa kecil kita dahulu, dan hanya disinilah aku dapat melihatmu menumpahkan segala kerinduanmu untuk gadis musim semimu, Sahabat kita.

Kami hanya terdiam diatas rumah pohon yang penuh sejarah diantara kita, kau hanya memandang sendu pekarangan yang selalu kalian gunakan untuk bermain bersama. Sesekali tanganmu kau gunakan untuk mengambil bebatuan yang nantinya akan kau lempari seperti kebiasaan kalian dahulu saat kita sedang menuggu hujan berhenti.

"Hinata." Kulihat pandangannya menuju kearahku, kutatap wajahnya yang tampak sendu tak ada sorot keceriaan yang selalu terpancar pada dirinya. hanya ada sisi lain seorang Naruto yang sedang merindu.

"Apakah Hinata akan selalu bersamaku?"Aku tersenyum mendengar tutur katanya, tanpa kau pinta pun aku akan selalu bersamamu.

"Tentu saja aku akan selalu bersamamu."Setidaknya aku dapat melihat senyummu walau terlihat bukan aku orang yang sebenarnya kau tunggu kehadirannya.

Tapi tak apalah, aku bersyukur karena setidaknya kau memintaku untuk selalu berada denganmu..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu kami menjalankan aktivitas kami seperti sedia kala, Naruto tampak kembali menjadi seperti biasanya. Walau jarang bertemu karena kesibukan aku dan Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk bertegur sapa baik melalui telpon ataupun bertemu untuk makan siang bersama.

Sudah beberapa lama kami tidak dapat menghubungi Sakura dan keluargannya, kami cemas. Naruto yang tidak berfikir panjang berencana akan pergi menemui Sakura ke Kyoto. Tapi akhirnya Naruto mengurungkan niatnya setelah aku membujuknya.

Dan disinilah kami berada menghabiskan waktu makan siang kami dikantin yang tersedia dikampus untuk kembali membahas tentang Sakura.

"Argh.. mengapa tidak memberi kabar kepada kita." Ucap Naruto frustasi sesekali dibiarkan kedua tangannya bertindak untuk mengacak rambutnya.

"Mungkin Sakura- _chan_ sedang sibuk dengan kuliahnya, lagipula bukannya pada semeseter ini kita juga diberi banyak tugas oleh dosen."Aku berusaha menghiburnya untuk menenagkan bahwa tidak akan terjadi sesuatu Sakura, kulihat Naruto mengangguk tanda mensetujui perkataanku.

"Hei.. Hinata- _chan_ , kudengar kau sedang dekat dengan cowok ya?"

"Cowok?"

"Dia satu fakultas denganmu, katanya kalian berpacaran."Naruto memicingkan matanya dengan penuh selidik.

"Ah.. maksudmu Sasori- _kun_?"

"..."

"Kami tidak berpacaran kok, Sasori- _kun_ selalu membantuku mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama, dia sangat baik."

"Terus?"Pandanganku mengarah kepada Naruto yang masih melihat tajam kearahku.

"Kami hanya berteman."Naruto menarik nafas lega sembari melanjutkan makanan yang telah disediakan, aku hanya memandang Naruto dengan penuh kebinggungan.

"Syukurlah, kupikir kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu Naruto- _kun_."

"Aku tahu kok, lain kali pertemukan aku dengan Sasori ya."Aku tersenyum melihat tanggapannya, karena dahulu kau tak akan peduli dengan segala permasalahan tentang diriku.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Keadaanya_ _memburuk_ _butuh waktu lama untuk sembuh."_

" _Tidak mungkin dokter, aku percaya.. aku percaya padanya."_

" _Sudahlah."_

" _Tenangkanlah dirimu."_

" _Berdoalah untuk kesembuhannya."_

" _Aku mohon.. jangan tinggalkan aku."_

DEG! Mimpi itu lagi,kuatur nafasku dengan teratur sudah beberapa hari ini aku bermimpi hal serupa disebuah lorong rumah sakit entah kenapa semua tampak buram, semuanya tampak sedih dan larut dalam duka..

Siapa yang tengah berbaring disana?

Entah mengapa dadaku terasa sesak melihat orang-orang itu menangis, siapa yang mereka tangisi? Mengapa semuanya tampak tak asing bagiku.

Kuharap ini bukanlah pertanda sesuatu..

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **03** **/0** **5** **/2015**

 **Sedikit Informasi, cerita ini penah saya buat di account sebelumnya karena saya berniat melanjutkan fanfic ini jadi saya Publish kembali karena terjadi masalah pada account sebelumnya**

 **A/N** : akhirnya saya memberanikan diri untuk posting fanfic yang satu ini masih banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan saya. Kemungkinan fanfic ini akan berlanjut hingga beberapa chapter, dan saya mohon bimbingan dan masukan dari para readers.

 _ **Ada sedikit perubahan alur cerita dari sebelumnya.**_

semoga para readers sekalian suka dengan tulisan abstrakbus ini ~ ^^

 **Nisfuu_**


	2. Chapter 2

" _Keadaanya memburuk butuh waktu lama untuk sembuh."_

" _Tidak mungkin dokter, aku percaya.. aku percaya padanya."_

" _Sudahlah."_

" _Tenangkanlah dirimu."_

" _Berdoalah untuk kesembuhannya."_

" _Aku mohon.. jangan tinggalkan aku."_

DEG! Mimpi itu lagi,kuatur nafasku dengan teratur sudah beberapa hari ini aku bermimpi hal serupa disebuah lorong rumah sakit entah kenapa semua tampak buram semuanya tampak sedih dan larut dalam duka..

Siapa yang tengah berbaring disana!?

Entah mengapa dadaku terasa sesak melihat orang-orang itu menagis, siapa yang mereka tangisi? Mengapa semuanya tampak tak asing bagiku.

Kuharap ini bukanlah pertanda sesuatu..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **My Heart**

"Semua ukiran perasaan antara aku dan kamu."

 **Hinata hyuuga X Naruto Uzumaki Slight Sakura Haruno  
Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

Hanya sebuah kisah diantara kita dimana pada saat itu kaulah yang sangat berarti...

 **Coure** **-** **(2)**

Happy Reading minna—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dengan perasaan kalut, mimpi tersebut kembali terngiang dipikirannya entah mengapa feelingnya berkata kuat bahwa mimpi tersebut pertanda buruk diantara mereka.

Lagi-lagi hanya sebuah helaan nafas panjang, untukmengakhiri argumen panjang dipikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tampak tak sehat, Hinata?" lamunan Hinata kembali buyar saat lagi-lagi Sasori kini mengintrogasinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

" _Gomen_ , Sasori- _kun_ sepertinya aku hanya kurang fokus saja." tampik Hinata seraya mengedarkan pandangan kembali pada buku.

Sasori mengamati prilaku aneh yang sedari tadi ditampakkan oleh Hinata, Sasori yakin bahwa gadis dihadapannya tidak dalam kondisi baik. "Tidak baik jika hanya terus dipendam."

"Aku hanya terus berfikir, kapan aku dapat bertemu dosen untuk meberikan tugas-tugas ini." Tampik Hinata berbohong untuk megalihkan pembicaraan, sesekali pandangannya tertuju kepada Sasori yang nampak tak puas dengan perkataannya.

Setidaknya Hinata beruntung dapat membuyarkan ketegangan diantara mereka...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata... Boleh Kita berbicara?" Hinata, gadis tersebut memandang raut wajah sahabatnya dengan pandangan khawatir sudah lebih dari beberapa menit mereka hanya terdiam didepan kelas yang kini telah berakhir.

"Tentu saja, Naruto _-kun_." Cowok tersebut tampak menunjukan senyum terpaksa wajahnya sendu dan tampak tirus dari biasanya, tentu saja Hinata khwatir melihat keganjilan yang terlihat pada Naruto.

" _Sepertinya Naruto-kun hanya kurang tidur dan beristirahat."_ Batin Hinata menampik pikirannya

"Aku hanya sedikit bermimpi buruk kok." Seperti bertelepati Naruto berbicara untuk menenagkan bahwa dirinya dalam kondisi baik, Hinata hanya tersenyum masam saat mengingat bahwa mimpi buruk jugalah yang membuatnya selalu macam-macam.

Apakah mungkin mimpi tersebut pertanda diantara mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata hanya memandang sendu pemandangan disajikan pengunungan Kyoto, setelah pembicaraannya bersama Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu entah mengapa wajah gadis musim semi tersebut tampak begitu pucat dan tirus saat dalam mimpi Naruto, setelah berdiskusi panjang akhirnya mereka mengunjungi Kyoto.

"Maaf.. sudah merepotkanmu tidak seharusnya aku melibatkan masalahku padamu."Hinata hanya menampakan senyum maklum sembari mengulurkan tangan untuk mengengam tangan kekar yang dahulu sulit untuk menyentuhnya.

"Sudah kubilang aku selalu berada disampingmu, Naruto _-kun_."

"Kau selalu seperti itu Hinata, setelah bertemu Sakura _-chan_ aku akan bercerita banyak dan melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama, ah.. aku penasaran apa Sakura _-chan_ semakin cantik ya." Hinata memandang raut wajah Naruto yang memancarkan kerinduan mendalam untuk gadis musim semi tersebut, Hinata tau saat ini Naruto melakuakan sandiwara untuk menenagkan pikirannya, karena Hinata dapat merasakan tangan yang kini tengah bertautan dengan tangan miliknya sangat bergetar.

Hatinya mencelos saat mengingat lagi-lagi dirinya kembali melihat raut wajah bersedih tersebut, dirinya berjanji sembari mengeratkan gengamannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ne.. kalau sudah dewasa nanti apa kita akan terus bersama ya." Saat Sakura-chan kecil dahulu aku selalu berfikir Sakura lah yang paling cantik dibanding dengan teman-temanku, rambut gummy berwarna merah muda tersebut mengingatkan ku dengan bunga sakura, sama seperti namanya._

" _Tentu saja, Sakura-chan bahkan jika perlu kita akan menikah bersama." Naruto-kun selalu menatap Sakura dibola mata tersebut aku selalu melihat Sakura-chan dengan binar terang, dan semburat merah muda dikedua belah pipi Naruto-kun._

" _A-aku juga ingin selalu bersama kalian." Dan kini aku melihat diriku dikedua mata milik kedua sahabatku, Sakura dan Naruto. Aku dapat melihat diriku ditatap penuh oleh perasaan persahabatan oleh Sakura yang kini tengah memelukku sembari berkata riang bahwa dirinya beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti kami._

 _Lalu hanya dimata Naruto-kun saja lah yang tak nampak banyanganku, dimata tersebut hanya ada Sakura-chan yang sedang tertawa riang setelah berhasil mengerjaiku.._

" _Lihat.. kalau sudah dewasa kita harus terus bermain disini." Baik aku dan Naruto-kun menatap Sakura yang nampak begitu bersinar dibawah pohon Sakura yang sedang berguguran sesekali dirinya menjatuhkan diri kedalam tumbukan dedaunan yang berjatuhan ketanah._

 _Kini kupandangi Naruto-kun yang sedang terpesona melihat Sakuranya, dirinya nampak tak memperdulikan sekitarnya termaksud diriku yang kini tepat berada dekat disampingnya._

 _Naruto meninggalkan aku dan berlari menuju Sakura yang tengah melambaikan kedua tangannya kearah kami.._

 _Mereka nampak cerah bagiku, terkadang aku berfikir sulit untuk mengapainya.. karena aku nampak redup dan tak bersinar seperti mereka.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga, wah... pemandangan Kyoto keren sekali." Hinata memincingkan mata Amesyth mikiknya saat sinar matahari pagi mengusik pengelihatannya, rambut bersurai indah miliknya berkibar lembut saat angin menerpa dirinya.

Saat kalinya menginjak seutuhnya permukaan hatinya kini berdebar saat membayangkan pertemuan dengan Sakura, tentu saja dirinya tak sabar ingin berjumpa.

"Cantiknya..." Hinata megulum senyum melihat pemandagan dihadapannya.

"Benarkan, Sakura _-chan_ beruntung dapat tinggal disini." Hinata mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Naruto.

"Tentu saja, kita akan pergi bersama-sama lagi Hinata _-chan_ , aku berjanji."

"Ayo berangkat menemui Sakura _-chan_." Kini Naruto menautkan tangan miliknya dengan Hinata berjalan beriringan, Hinata tersenyum entah kapan mereka akan seperti ini lagi.

Setidaknya Hinata bersyukur, untuk sesaat Naruto mau melihatnya...

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka berada disebuah rumah minimalis yang nampak tak terawat rumput liar dipekarangan tumbuh tinggi seperti tidak diurus. "Etoo.. apa ini rumah Sakura _-chan_ ya?"

Hinata bergumam pelan sembari melihat alamat yang tertara disepucuk surat yang ditinggalkan Sakura sebelum hari keberangkatannya ke kyoto.

"Sepertinya, lebih baik kita coba masuk." Hinata melangkah masuk terlebih dahulu disusul Naruto yang masih menatap heran sekelilingnya.

Hinata mengetuk pintu utama rumah tersebut, tampak tak ada jawaban, mereka saling berpandangan pasrah pesimis bahwa Sakura memang inggal disini. "Mungkin kita salah rumah ya?"

Saat mereka berbalik memutuskan untuk meniggalkan rumah tersebut, suara pintu berdecit dan menampakan seorang figure seperti Sakura, mereka meyakini bahwa gadis tersebut adalah salah satu anggota Haruno yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Lama tak berjumpa- Karin."

.

.

.

Naruto membuka pembicaraan diantara kehenigan yang diciptakan mereka, karena Karin tak membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu.

"Jadi.. dimana Sakura _-chan_ , apa dia sedang kuliah?"

"..."

"Eh.. atau mungkin dia sedang bersembunyi melihat kita." Naruto dengan ekspresi bahagia, tetapi Karin hanya menatap datar Hinata maupun Naruto.

" _Baka_.." Hinata dan Naruto menatap Khawatir saat melihat raut wajah karin yang tengan menahan tangisan, hati Hinata mencelos saat melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Kau mau kemana?" Naruto bertanya untuk meminta jawaban melihat karin dengan gelagap yang tak seperti dahulu, benaknnya berkata heran,

"Kalian ingin bertemu Sakura- _neesan_ kan-" jeda Karin sembari menegok sekilas kepada Naruto dan Hinata.

"-Sekarang kalian ikut aku."

Baik Hinata maupun Naruto kini menatap punggung tersebut, entah lagi-lagi perasaanya menolah mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi kepada Sakura, sahabat mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hinata's Pov**

Aku terdiam, saat Karin mengajak kami menuju suatu sudut ruangan dalam keadaan diam aku mengamati koridor yang terlihat redup terdapat beberapa bingkai yang terpantri rapi dengan beberapa foto keluarga Haruno yang nampak bahagia, Sakura tampak bahagia dalam semua foto terserbut senyum yang sangat kurindukan dan senyum itulah yang sebentar lagi menjadi penyelamat bagi Naruto.

Disinlah kami sekarang menunggu karin yang masih terdiam didepan sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan dengan suatu ruangan tangan miliknya hanya terdiam tak kunjung membukanya baik aku dan Naruto hanya memandang gadis tersebut dengan heran sesekai terdengar helaan nafas berat mengintrupsi keadaan ini entah firasatku berkata bahwa ini akan menjadi hal a terduga.

"Apa yang kalian jika bertemu dengan Sakura _-neesan_?" Karin mendelik tajam menatap kami yang masih terdiam sementara kulihat Naruto sedikit gusar menerima perilaku yang ditunjukan gadis tersebut.

"Tentu saja, aku akan memeluknya dan mengatakan bahwa aku sangat merindukannya menumpahkan segala rasa yang ingin sekali ku katakan." Naruto membalas dengan sedikit emosi yang memuncak.

"Begitukah?" kulihat Karin mendesis mendengar penuturan dari Naruto dan mengedarkan pandangannya kembali pada pintu tersebut .

"Apakah kau akan mengatakannya saat melihat kondisinya yang seperti ini." Karin sedikit membentak saat pintu tersebut terbuka, betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat keadaan dihadapan kami tanpa kusadari bulir air mata mengenang dipelupuk mataku, kenapa seperti ini mengapa? seketika bayangan atas mimpiku terlintas kembali apa ini sebuah pertanda untuk Sakura.

Naruto segera berlari memeluknya menghiraukan Sakura yang memberontak saat Naruto semakin mendekapnya dengan erat kulihat pungungnya bergetar tak tertahankan.

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi denganmu."

Aku terdiam, tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura sekarng tubuhnya yang nampak kurus dan wajahnya nampak tirus dan lelah aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya kupandangi Karin yang hanya terdiam tatapannya kosong melihat kegiatan yang dilakukan Naruto dan Sakura sekarang."Apa yang terjadi dengan, Sakura-chan?"

Aku mentatap punggung tersebut kini aku mendengar Naruto mendesis sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura yang tidak memberontak lagi dalam dekapanya meminta jawaban apa yang kini tengah terjadi dengan Sakura sementara Karin hanya menghela nafas berat seperti enggan untuk angkat bicara.

"Kumohon beritahu kami, Karin." Kini aku mengenggam pundak gadis tersebut memaksanya untuk menatap iris amesyt milikku dengan gerakan cepat Karin segera menghempaskan kedua tanganku dan menatapku dengan pandangan kesal.

"Apa peduli kalian padanya." Karin mendesis pelan, matanya menatap Sakura dengan penuh penyesalan entah apa yang telah terjadi pada Sakura selama ini.

"AKU PEDULI PADANYA, KUMOHON BERITAHU AKU!?" baik aku dan Karin kini terlonjak kaget saat Naruto berteriak pada Karin sementara Sakura yang berada dalam dekapanya hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong saat lagi-lagi Naruto terus melantunkan kata maaf kepada gadis tersebut.

Aku segera melangkah menuju Naruto dan Sakura meninggalkan Karin yang masih mematung ditempat kuhempaskan tubuhku disisilain Sakura dan mengenggam erat sebelah tangannya yang terkulai tak berdaya itu sekarang dapat kulihat dengan jelas Naruto yang begitu rapuh mata shappire miliknya menatap sendu Sakura aku menundukan diriku perasaanku tidak kuat melihat pemandangan tersebut.

Keheningan terjadi diruangan ini, kami semua terfokus pada Sakura yang kini terlelap didalam dekapan Naruto aku tersenyum getir memandangi raut wajah Sakura yang selalu nampak cerah kini terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

"Sakura _-neesan_ -" kami memandangi Karin yang kini tengah berada disampingku menatap sosok kakak tercintanya dengan penuh kasih, surai merah miliknya terjatuh menutupi wajahnya sebelah tanganku kini berinisiatif untuk merengkuh pundak yang tengah bergetar tersebut.

"Kau ingin memberi tahu kami, karin?" Aku bertanya lembut pada gadis tersebut yang kini mengangguk Karin mulai berbicara baik aku dan Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap lantunan yang terlontar dari bibir Gadis tersebut.

"-Saat hari itu dia kehilangan pria yang dicintainya dan anak dalam kandungannya dalam sekejab mobil yang mereka tumpangi mengalami ledakan luar biasa setelah kejadian itu yang tersisa hanyalah Sakura-neesan yang kini dapat kalian lihat jiwanya entah kemana sejak setahun lalu."

Aku terlonjak luar biasa kaget mendengar tutur kata Karin, air mataku mengalir begitu saja merasa bersalah karena tidak berada disamping Sakura saat menuntunya melewati masa-masa menyedihkan itu sebagi sahabat aku merasa gagal melindunginya.

Kulihat Naruto tidak menampakan sebuah respon apapun matanya menatap kosong Sakura yang kini tengah terlelap segera aku menghampirinya hendak merengkuh sosok pria tersebut tapi kuurungan niatku saat tangannya menepis kasar tanganku yang meneyebabkan merah dibuatnya.

"Pulanglah, Hinata!" Naruto kini menatapku dengan tatapan menusuk aku kaget melihat reaksinya tersebut tidak akan kubiarkan Naruto menjadi seperti ini tanpa menghiraukan tatapanya aku segera merengkuhnya dala sebuah pelukan.

"Jangan seperti ini Naruto, Kau akan membuat semuanya sedih." Aku memandang surai pirang tersebut yng masih terdiam dalam dekapanku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Hinata." Aku terdiam saat Naruto kini berucap penuh penekanan pada kaliamtnya dengan gerakan cepat Naruto mendorongku dan menatapku nyalang mata shappire yang selalu memancarkan sinar rasa sayang pandangan yang selalu membuatku jatuh hati kini menjadi sebuah tatapan kebencian padaku.

"A-apa maksudmu, Naruto!?" bulir air mata tak tertahankan saat aku menerima kelakuan Naruto yang menoreh luka pada perasaanku aku menatapnya meminta sebuah penjelasan tapi apa daya kini Naruto.- sosok yang sangat aku cintai kini nampak jauh dariku.

"JANGAN BERTINGKAH SEOLAH KAU PEDULI PADA KU, SUDAH CUKUP! MELIHATNYA SEPERTI INI KAU PIKIR APA YANG KURASAKAN." dalam sekejap Naruto kini merunuhkan pertahanan yang kubuat bata demi bata menutupi luka yang telah diperbuat olehnya apa maksudnya dengan peduli!? Kau tau Naruto aku sangat peduli padamu hingga sekarang walau kau menyakiti persaan ini lagi aku masih menyimpan kepedulian itu.

Ne, bukanya cinta perlu alasan walau sudah tersakiti seperti ini.

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa aku segera bangkit melangkah menuju dirinya yang masih terdiam aku menyentuh wajahnya membelainya dengan sarat atas kasih sayang mataku beralih menatapnya memberikan tatapan lembut padanya menyalurkan bahwa aku sangat peduli padanya Naruto tidak bereaksi dengan kegiatan yang tengah kulakukan menghindari eksitensi kehadiranku, rupanya.

Aku bukanlah Hinata yang dulu berjalan dibelakangmu, aku bukanlah Hinata yang hanya menatapmu dari kejauhan, aku bukanlah Hinata yang mencintaimu secara diam-diam.

Katakanlah, bahwa aku adalah Hinata yang akan berdoa untuk kebahagianmu..

Aku menciumnya dengan lembut kulihat Naruto sedikit terlonjak atas prilaku mendadaku biarlah dia membenciku setelah ini setelah melepaskan pangutan tersebut aku tersenyum kearahnya dan berbalik meninggalkannya.

Hey, kau tau sesuatu Naruto..

Setelah ini jagalah kepingan hati ini bersamamu..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

 **16/06/2015**

 **A/N** : Yaa ampuun, aku ngga nyangka bisa ngelanjutin fanfic ini sebenranya terbesti dalam diriku writer block sama fanfic yang satu ini karena perasaan saya untuk membuat OTP kesayanganku ini untuk menderita hilang semua~

Mungkin ini akan berlanjut agak lama karena otak saya lagi ngadet sama kelanjutan fanfic ini, Gomenasaaai minna-san yang telah baca fanfic ini (_ _)''

Yoshh.. buat fanfic **''Sandiwara''** kemungkinan akan diupdate minggu ini silahkan mampir yaaa~

.

.

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **Kimi Henna NHL** _" Arigatouu.. udah inget dan bersedia baca kembali fnfic saya yang satu ini, buat Naruto cembur sama Hinata? Oke ditunggu aja gejolak-gejolak itu sudah ada dibayangan Author ini~"_ **adorea dekle** _"Arigatou.. saya akan berjuang untuk mengembangkan lebih baik lagi ^^"_ **Sena Ayuki** " _Yokkata.. kupikir Hurt nya sedikit maksa saya senang sekali, makasih atas koreksianya ini sangat membantu^^"_ dan para **Readers** yang telah bersedia membacanya ^^

 **Nisfuun Out_**


End file.
